It is believed that motorcycle owners typically place a premium on the aesthetic appearance of their motorcycles. In light of this, motorcycle manufacturers generally tend to shy away from motorcycle designs that require anything to be fixedly attached thereon (i.e., in plain view) which takes away (i.e., stands out) from the overall guise or exterior look of the cycle. The reasoning lies in the belief that such designs may be negatively received by the public, resulting in less consumer demand for such motorcycles. This concern is of particular importance in reference to the front portion of the motorcycle, as the front portion is always within plain view of a rider whenever he or she is operating the motorcycle. A component located on the front portion of the motorcycle that is in plain view includes one or more fasteners used to couple one or more riser caps to adjoining riser tubes.
Upper portions of each of the one or more fasteners used in coupling the one or more riser caps to the adjoining riser tubes generally need to be in contact with, and in turn, visible on the upper surface of the riser caps in order for the fasteners to function as intended, namely to couple the riser tubes to the riser caps and thereby, to secure a handlebar therebetween. By being utilized in this fashion, each fastener is clearly in plain view of the rider. Since these fasteners are generally small in size, the degree to which the fasteners stand out to the rider may be questionable. However, by their very location on the motorcycle, the fasteners are generally susceptible to contact with environmental elements (e.g., rain, dirt, etc.). With this, the fasteners are also susceptible to corrosion, discoloring, blemishing, etc. brought on by their contact with the environmental elements. This susceptibility to corrosion, discoloring, blemishing, etc. would make the fasteners much more likely to stand out, and typically less aesthetically pleasing to the consumer.